Just Dance
by Zodiacfiend
Summary: Newly edited Self-insert story. You win a contest getting to go to Korea for a few months. You get to be a backup dancer/singer in a music video for J-Hope's new album to be released. While there, you befriend some of the boys & a dramatic love triangle occurs. Story is about how feelings develop between you, V & JK and how all of you navigate those feelings. Realistic & sweet.
1. Early Morning Excitement

Chapter 1: Early Morning Excitement

It's early on Saturday morning, around six AM. You awaken to the sound of your phone alerting you. Your email inbox had a new message.

Sitting up in your bed, you click the app and see that you received an email from BigHit. It dawned on you what it could possibly be.

A few weeks ago you had entered in a random name drawing contest for BTS fans. The winner of the contest would get to spend a few months in Korea, taking dance and singing lessons from some of the members. The winner would also be featured in an upcoming music video for J-Hope's new solo album, to be released later on in the year.

You prepare to open the message, taking a deep breath and closing your eyes in preparation. "Oh great I bet they are telling me that someone else has been selected and the contest is over now." You open the email reading it several times before you realize what it's saying.

"Oh.. my.. god... I won?... NO F**KING WAY! I WON!" You immediately jump up on top of your bed, screaming and jumping up and down in excitement. Your dog hears the commotion and runs into the room, proceeding to leap onto the bed as well.

Next you made absolutely sure to respond to the contest email saying that you accept the prize. Within minutes, you received a reply with the necessary information for your plane tickets and directions on where to go once in Korea. It was starting to feel real now, you would be boarding your plane in approximately three weeks from tomorrow.

You decide to call your best friend to share the incredible news. She screams in excitement and is happy for you, making sure to pick on you playfully like she usually does.

"I'll bring my dog over super early the day that my flight leaves. I hope that's okay?" You had asked her previously when you told her about the contest, if she would be willing to watch your dog for you, if you won.

"Okay that sounds totally fine! I love that sweet boy, plus we will both miss you so we can help comfort each other haha. You better be sure to have a great time for us!"

You agreed to do just that and quickly got off the phone.

{Three long weeks later}

It was the day before your flight and you had procrastinated on packing in typical 'you' fashion. Quickly you were packing all of your best clothes, shoes and accessories into a large gray suitcase. Then, you go into the bathroom to pack up your toiletries. This takes you longer than expected.

You spend the next few hours cleaning up your house, so that you would return to a clean house after your trip.

For dinner you decide to pick up some takeout from your favorite restaurant, as you won't be able to enjoy it for a long time. You head to your apartment and eat in the living room so you can catch up on your favorite shows.

After getting ready for bed, you find that sleep is evasive as your excitement isn't containable. You decide to listen to your calm BTS playlist until you're able to drift off to sleep.

An alarm blares on your phone at four AM waking you up. You quickly get dressed and pack everything up into your car to leave, including your dog.

The drive to your best friend's house is short, you arrive there within minutes. She welcomes you in, cuddling your dog after he's done jumping up to greet her. You quickly say goodbye and are sure to thank her for taking care of him for you, while you're away.

On the drive to the airport you couldn't help but remember a conversation you had with her a week ago.

{flashback}

The two of you were chatting over the phone and speculating about what could happen in Korea. "Do you think there is any chance that one of them might get some kind of crush on you?" You could visualize her wiggling her eyebrows and grinning.

You had bust out laughing. "Yeah right! I doubt they will be into what I've got to offer them. I'm pretty short and curvy, as you already know. Although I have been working hard lately on become more muscular too. I know that I have a pretty face, but I'm more cute than hot I think. At least taking these dance lessons will help me continue to build muscle and lose fat." You laugh again so grateful for this amazing opportunity.

{Present}

You arrived at the airport, getting there with plenty of time to find the right gate. You sit down near your gate and check the time, 4:45 AM.

At 5:00 AM, the gate opens and passengers begin to board. You grab your gray suitcase and purse, following the other people heading towards your flight.

You attempt to get comfortable in your seat on the plane. Trying to fall asleep so that the jet lag doesn't affect you as much.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

When you awaken it's light outside the plane window now. You know that you will basically be on this flight for a whole day, so you start playing a game on your Nintendo Switch that you brought.

Hours pass by slowly consisting of you passing the time by listening to music, sleeping or playing games.

Looking at your phone, which was still reading the time it was back home, you saw that it was late afternoon there. You knew that you must be getting close to arriving now.

Standing up, you quickly go to the restroom and check how you look in the mirror.

Your makeup was slightly smudged, so you fix it until it looks freshly put on. Your hair had gotten tangled and was halfway fallen out of it's ponytail. You take it down, brush it and pull it back up into a new one.

When you return to your seat you notice that breakfast is being served. You are grateful that the flight company is offering Western breakfast options. You chose an egg and cheese croissant with some orange juice, although you wished it was coffee.

Not long after you finished eating, the flight attendant came back around to take everybody's trash. About thirty minutes later, you think the plane must be getting close to landing as you begin to feel it descend.

Within the hour, the plane had arrived at Incheon International Airport. It was 9:00 AM Korean time.

You manage to find your suitcase in the crowd due to your Bright teal luggage tag. You quickly grab a coffee before leaving the airport and find a taxi to take you to the Big Hit Entertainment building.

You arrive there feeling more nervous than you can ever remember feeling. You are allowed entrance inside, once you show the security officer the special pass the company had emailed you to print off.

You are greeted by a friendly looking Korean woman who spoke to you in English, "Hello! You must be the lucky contest winner, congratulations!" She smiled at you. "We have a special volunteer, who will give you a tour of the building and introduce you to who you will be working with the next few months. I'll call him right now and let him know that you're here."

You patiently wait on the bench in the lobby for a minute or two, then you heard the elevator doors chime and open. They revealed a handsome Kim Namjoon, wearing a white T-shirt with a blue flannel shirt on top, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hey! So you're the winner of the contest, that's awesome! We are so glad that you're here!" He smiled his dimple smile at you making your heart stop, and all you could do is stare at him, in disbelief that this was happening.

"I'm Kim Namjoon but you can call me Namjoon. Let's start our tour of Big Hit." He lead you to the elevator and you both entered. He pressed the button for the ninth floor.

"You will only need to go to the eighth, ninth and tenth floors so that will make things easy for you." He was quiet for a moment, noticing that you haven't introduced yourself yet as you were still starstruck.

"So... What is your name?" He looked at you questioningly. "Tell me about where you're from and about yourself."

You took a calming breath. "I'm (YN), I'm from the United States, from a small city in a southern state on the East coast. I have a dog and I enjoy cooking, gardening, reading and writing. Oh and I enjoy playing certain video games too." Then your mind went into self doubting mode. _Did I say the right things? Did I tell him enough? or not enough?_

Namjoon smiled at you, "That's cool, you seem to have many interests. What kind of games are you into?"

You finally smiled, relieved that he was interested. "I enjoy RPG's and games with puzzles the most."

He beamed at me excitedly. "Well than you will be in good company here, most of the guys enjoy playing games too."

We had arrived at the ninth floor and exited the elevator.

"You can see our dance room here to the right, you will be mostly working there. Then we have the workout room to the left. It has all sort of state of the art exercise equipment inside. It also has a snack room which is handy for making protein shakes in."

"Oh, another thing neat about the workout room is that it has both a sauna and a hot tub, for when your muscles need some heat treatment to keep them from getting too sore. Don't worry about having to go up to your room to change either, because it also has multiple single-person locker rooms! Pretty neat, huh?"

You could tell how excited Namjoon was to show off the fancy features in their newly built building. You looked up at him while smiling at how cute he was when excited.

"Yeah, that's pretty awesome. I've never had access to anything this nice before. I'm actually excited to start exercising now! I want to be in the best shape possible for when I will be filmed for the music video." You unconsciously put a hand against your stomach to hide it.

Namjoon noticed your movement however and frowned slightly, before grinning and saying, "Well I don't think you should worry about that, you look great."

He averted his gaze, quickly turning around to push the elevator button, while you stood there blushing at his compliment.

You both entered the elevator, rode it one floor up to the tenth floor. "I'll let some of the other members show you the eighth floor. It has one of the many music recording studios, that we have here in the building." Namjoon stated.

When you exited, you saw a long hallway with two doors, one on the left and one on the right.

"The door on the right is the one to the guy's dorms. It's kind of like a huge apartment in there." He walked over to the other door and you followed him.

"This one leads to the guest dorm. Sometimes we have family visit us and they stay here when they do. While you are here though, it will serve as your dorm. I'll give you some time to get comfortable and get unpacked before I introduce you to the guys. Also, the company has this for you."

He handed you a smartphone that has a cute BT21 case on it.

"This is kinda like your company phone while you are here working with us. It has all of our numbers programmed into it, but wont allow you to access them as a safety procedure. Feel free to text or call me when you're ready to meet everyone. See ya later!"

He turned to leave and soon disappeared through the other door, on the other end of the hallway.

You decided to go ahead and see what your dorm looks like. Entering, you see a modern style living room decorated in Gray, Black and White. The kitchen was small, like it would be in an apartment, and was also modern styled in Black and White as well.

Down the small hallway, there was a bathroom which was cream colored with light brown tile. It had a huge counter top with a matching mirror and a large glass shower.

Continuing down the hallway, there were two bedrooms. One was decorated in light Green and Blue, while the other was styled in a pale dusty Rose and warm Gray. You chose the Rose and Gray room to be yours for the duration of your stay, and begun unpacking your belongings.

Once done unpacking you headed towards the bathroom to freshen up. You felt so much better having washed your face. You decided that you wanted to change out of your sweater dress, leggings and boots, which was perfect for a plane trip, and into something that showed off your own casual and cute fashion taste.

You settled on a white dress with a red, orange and purple roses floral print and your pair of white sandals. You applied a light pink and purple eye-shadow with some white eye shadow in the inner corner of your eyes, to make them look bigger and brighter.

You styled your hair down with soft waves throughout and a red headband. You then checked out your appearance in the full length mirror in your bedroom, overall pleased with your achieved look.

You sat down in the living room and pulled out your new company phone. You looked through the contacts already in the phone, noticing that all seven members were listed. This made you smile excitedly. _Will I have the opportunity to get to know them each individually? I really hope so!_

You couldn't help feeling giddy, rolling around on the small couch giggling to get the excitement out of your system. _Okay, gotta prepare myself to play it cool around them, just be yourself._

You pulled up the contact that said Namjoon and decided to text it. You typed, "Hey it's (YN), I'm done unpacking now and ready to meet everyone. Just knock on my door and I'll come out. See you!"

You sent the text message and waited for Namjoon to come get you.


	3. Meeting the Guys

Chapter 3: Meeting the Guys

While you waited for Namjoon to come get you, you quickly grabbed your pink lipstick and put some on. Right when you finished checking out you lip color, you heard a knock on your door.

"Coming!" you stashed your company phone and lipstick in your purse, grabbing it, and ran towards your door.

"Ready?" Namjoon asked with a large smile. You nodded and the pair of you headed down the hallway.

Namjoon entered the boy's dorm holding the door open for you to enter after him. "Hey guys! Come meet the contest winner!"

You could see some of the members in the living room playing a video game on the TV. They paused it and quickly came over towards you. Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook were the first ones to meet you, aside from Namjoon.

"Hello, I'm Jimin, it's nice to meet you. Please come talk to me if you need anything, you are our new neighbor after all." He smiled at you, making you feel comfortable around him right off of the bat.

Next Taehyung introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Taehyung but you can call me V or Tae." He did his signature 'v sign' with his fingers under one eye. You giggled at his cuteness, his charm was even more effective in person.

"Hey, I'm Jungkook. I'm really looking forward to working with you." He acted shy, but you could still see his bunny smile. "I'll be helping Hobi to teach you how to dance for the music video. What's your name?"

"I'm (YN), it's a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope that we can become good friends." You smiled eagerly at everyone. The three maknaes plus Namjoon, all returned your smile.

"I'll introduce you to Jin next, follow me, he's in the kitchen." Namjoon motioned for you to follow, while the maknae line returned to their game.

You could tell that Jin was cooking up a storm, you were hit with many delicious aromas as you and Namjoon entered the kitchen.

"Hey there! Oh wow you must be the contest winner Joon has told me about! Congrats and good to meet you!" Jin was enthusiastic and his bubbly energy was infectious.

"Yeah that's me, I'm (YN) by the way. It's really nice to meet you!" Both of you were grinning at each other. "What all are you cooking, it smells absolutely divine in here."

"Jin beamed down at you for complimenting him. "Oh you know, a little bit of everything that's good to eat. We didn't know what your preferences would be, so I decided to cook a variety." He looked so proud of himself.

"Wow, you did all of this for me? Thank you so much! That's so thoughtful." You were so touched by Jin's thoughtfulness you almost teared up.

Jin looked at Namjoon slightly embarrassed. "Well it wasn't all my idea. Namjoon thought it would be nice to serve our new guest some Korean classics, that would also be easy for foreigners to enjoy."

You turned around to look at Namjoon, he was looking more embarrassed than Jin. He was avoiding your gaze until you spoke.

"That was so thoughtful of you and I really appreciate you thinking of me like that." Without thinking twice, you wrapped your arms around his back giving him a hug. "Thank you."

He was caught off guard at first, but hugged you back. His arms were strong and his body warm. It was a quick and friendly hug and it made you feel closer to him.

"No problem, I was just trying to be courteous." The two of you separated. He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand nervously.

The two of you left the kitchen and headed back toward the living room. Yoongi and Hoseok were there now and were watching the others play their game.

Upon entering the room, Yoongi and Hoseok got up out of their seats to greet you.

"Hey! You must be (YN). I'm your hope, you're my hope, I'm J-Hope. You can call me Hobi though. Jungkook was just telling us about you." J-Hope was beaming like a ray of sunshine and glanced over at Jungkook when mentioning him. You followed J-Hope's eyes when he did, noticing that Jungkook was blushing and looking embarrassed.

"I'm so excited for you to be in my upcoming music video! Unfortunately, I will be busy finishing songs for the new album, so I will be checking in on you whenever I can. Good news though, Jungkook will be your dance teacher when I'm unable to be there. Also, Jimin and Taehyung will be working together as your vocal teachers so that you can be featured on the album in that aspect as well."

You were glad that Hobi was filling you in on all of the details, but you were starting to feel nervous. You were going to be working with most of the members and you were both excited and kind of anxious.

Yoongi had been standing there next to Hobi, listening to him talk for a while now. He cleared his throat and Hobi went back to his seat, so that Yoongi could have a proper introduction.

"Hi, I'm Suga but you can call me Yoongi. I hope you enjoy spending time working with us. Don't be a stranger, if you ever need company just contact any one of us." He smiled slightly at you and went back to his seat on the sofa.

Just before you and Namjoon took a seat in the living room, Jin's head popped up into the kitchen doorway. "Everything's ready, so get in here and eat up!" He disappeared.

You followed Namjoon to see where to go. Everyone in the living room slowly got up and began making their way towards the kitchen, where the dining room was.

Namjoon motioned for you to sit at the 'head of the table' chair, while he went and sat down in the other head chair. Hobi sat on your immediate right, followed by Jin and Suga. On your left sat Jungkook, Tae and Jimin.

Everyone started putting foods on their plates. Hobi and Jin were telling you what the different dishes were and making recommendations.

The lunch conversation was lively, the members taking turns talking to you so as not to bombard you all at once.

"I really like your fashion tonight (YN). It's very casual and cute." Tae said while grinning in your direction.

You nodded your head while finishing a bite of food. "Thank you Tae, that's sweet of you to say." You attempted to hide your blush with you hand, playing it off as covering your mouth while eating.

"Do you enjoy discovering new music (YN)? I would love to show you some of my music collection sometime, if you're interested." Tae gazed at you with a curious look in his eyes. You weren't sure what to make of it.

"Um yeah, that sounds like fun." you smiled back at him, happy to be making friends so easily with the members.

"Hey Jin, did you know that our birthdays are really close together? We're the same zodiac sign!" You've been trying to figure out how to tell him without feeling like an astrology nut. It was one of your many interests though and you just couldn't help yourself.

"Oh really? Well that's pretty cool." He raised his glass. "To us, and how awesome we are!" The two of you laughed. "Oh! and happy belated birthday." He said while grinning.

You returned his grin, "Right back at ya good buddy." You both laughed again.

By now everyone was almost finished. Suga, Jin, Jimin and Namjoon headed into the kitchen and were busy cleaning things up.

Hobi turned to speak to you. "(YN), I will most likely be in the recording studio for most of tomorrow. I've told Jungkook to meet you in the dance room at 10:00 in the morning. I hope that gives you enough time to rest, I know you must be feeling jet-lagged." His expression was one of concern.

Giving Hobi an encouraging smile, "Yeah that's fine, I'll just be sure to get plenty of rest today and tonight. I'm so excited to start working, I'll be sure to give it my all!" You punched the air enthusiastically, drawing out chuckles from all who saw, especially Jungkook.

Hobi responded with a deep laugh. "Okay, I'll be cheering you on then, fighting!" He then picked up his dirty dishes, going to help with cleanup.

You started to stand up and was about to do the same, when Jungkook picked up his and your plates. "I'll take this for you."

You were about to protest but he quickly added, "You are our guest you know." He was smiling politely and gave you a wink before entering the other room.

Tae noticed this and was giving a cranky look towards Jungkook.

You decided to stand anyway as it was just you and Tae left in the dining room. Following the others, you didn't see the look of disappointment on Tae's face as you left.

"You really didn't have to do that you know. I may be a guest, but I'm still a courteous one and I'm capable of cleaning up after myself." You spoke firm but polite. You didn't like people giving you special treatment, you took pride in being independent.

Jungkook turned around, smirking. "Oh, I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. As long as you are visiting our dorms, you are our guest." His gaze altered from playful to suddenly intense.

"But tomorrow and whenever we are on the ninth floor, you will receive no special treatment from me. We will be working hard. You will soon see that I don't joke around when busy working."

Something about how he said that, made your heart jump up into your throat. You were nervous again and also excited about seeing him so intense like he was now.

He gave you his bunny smile and laughed. "Ahaha! I'm just kidding! I promise to take it easy on you...at first."

You laughed nervously. _Is he really going to go easy on me or not? _You weren't sure what to hope for.

Taehyung just entered the kitchen with his dishes. Upon his entrance, Jungkook took the opportunity to ask you, "Do you want me to walk you to your door? You must be wanting to rest after such a long flight."

You've never had someone show you such manners as this before, and assumed it was just a cultural difference. "Yeah, I would like that. Thank you."

You quickly said goodbye to everyone and was escorted out of the dorm by Jungkook. He walked at a leisurely pace, which you thought was rather odd.

You looked at him through your peripheral vision. You had always thought that he was the most handsome out of all of the members, but in person he was flawless. His skin was so smooth-looking and even though he was wearing long sleeves and pants, you could still see the outlines of his muscles. It was almost hard to look at him.

"So.." He began, making you jump slightly. "What do you like to do for fun? Namjoon told us that you were into video games." He turned his head grinning at you.

"Well yes, I do enjoy that. I also enjoy reading, writing, gardening, cooking, listening to music and singing, but not usually in front of people. I tend to get shy unless I'm already comfortable around you." You were fidgeting your fingers nervously.

"Hmm...I would really enjoy hearing what you sound like when you sing. You'll have to tell me how I can make you feel comfortable around me." He gave you a coy smile, tilting his head down slightly to look into your eyes.

You could only nod in response, completely breath-taken by his expression and subtle movements. _I feel like he's flirting with me. Is it all in my head? Am I reading too much into things?_

You had arrived at your door, turning to face him before saying goodbye. You were at a lost on what to say before parting ways, you just knew that their was something to be said.

Jungkook beat you to it. "Well, if you think of something..anything..that will help you feel comfortable around me, just text me. Oh, I tend to stay up late so don't worry about the time, it doesn't matter to me."

He took a step closer to you, gazing into your eyes like earlier. There was a certain look in his eyes, like he longed to say more to you but was uncertain.

"I'll see you tomorrow (YN), I hope you rest well. I'll be here at 10 o'clock and we can head down to the dance practice room together."

"Okay that sounds good to me... Goodbye Jungkook." You shyly smiled up at him, and he returned one back.

He then turned around and started walking back down the hallway. When he was about halfway, you called out to him. "I'll text you!"

He didn't stop, but did turn around to walk backwards, "Okay, I'll be expecting it then!"

You could hear the eagerness in his voice and smiled to yourself. _So cute._

Entering your dorm, you quickly get undressed and ready for bed. As soon as you laid down in bed, you grabbed your company issued phone to text Jungkook.

"Hey, it's (YN). I have an idea of something we could do..." You sent the text to him, waiting for his reply before revealing your idea.


	4. Dance Practice

Chapter 4: Dance Practice

{Jungkook's POV}

"Hey, it's (YN). I have an idea of something we could do..."

Jungkook read the text sent to him, from you. Excitement and anticipation bubbling inside his chest, he typed as fast as he could, "Hey, what is it? :)"

He laid back in his bed with a hand over his eyes, deep in thought about you. _She seems so cute and sweet, not at all how I imagined an American woman would be like. I sense there is so much more to her that I don't know...yet._ He smiled to himself, determined to find out what makes you 'tick'.

{Your POV}

You were waiting for his reply before revealing your idea to him. You texted back, "I was thinking maybe we could do something where we spend time getting to know each other. Maybe like going out for some lunch or coffee and then hanging out afterwards?"

You paused, feeling like you were about to ask him out on a date. Maybe you were, and you are just in denial about it. You sent the message against your better judgement, feeling conflicted.

He was five years younger than you, even though he didn't quite act like it. Age wasn't usually an issue with you, but five years seemed like a lot. Plus he was an IDOL, what chance in hell did you actually have of dating him? Likely zero chance. Even if he did want to be with you, there was likely something in his contract that forbade him to date.

You told yourself over and over that this was just a get together between budding friends and nothing more. Your thoughts drifted to him and his flirty behavior when he walked you back to your dorm. Perhaps Jungkook was just flirty by nature, it seemed that all of the members were super friendly bordering on flirty, at times.

He responded quicker than before. "That sounds great, how about tomorrow after dance practice? I usually shower and change after practice and I guarantee you'll want to do the same lol ;)"

You blushed hard and giggled while imagining his glistening nude body. You enjoyed this mental image way too much and you knew it. Did he know what he was doing, by responding with that?

Now he was acting like it was a date. Although when you thought about it, you didn't exactly want to go out in public all sweaty and in dance clothes. You wanted to tell him that this wasn't a date, but knew that would only make the situation awkward. Plus he made you visualize him nude, so it was obvious to you what you had to do now...

"Okay I'll be looking forward to it then :D" You texted, then sent another. "Well I'm going to take a bath to relax and unwind from traveling ;D. Talk to you tomorrow."

{JK's POV}

Feeling giddy about his unofficial 'date' with you, Jungkook was thinking about what kind of things you might like and where to take you. He received a text notification and while reading it, received a follow-up message, both from you.

After reading the first he jumped up in excitement, clearly glad that you were looking forward to spending time with him tomorrow. He then read the second one a few times, grinning and blushing at your comment. _Maybe she has a naughty side too...?_

{Your POV}

You had put down your phone after responding and started running the bath water. However, less than a minute later you received a text. You weren't expecting him to reply again.

"Ohh that sounds nice. It's good to relax after traveling for so long. I might do the same thing now haha." Jungkook then followed up with, "Goodnight, my Jagiya."

You were unsure what that meant, so you used google translate. It said that it meant either honey, sweetie or darling. You felt elated and special. Jungkook has already given you a sweet nickname, this is significant about how he must feel about you!

You have to put on relaxing ocean sounds during your bath, in order to calm yourself down after texting with Jungkook.

{The Next Morning}

You woke up feeling groggy around 9:00, made some coffee and ate some cereal bars you had brought from home. _Man, I have got to go to the grocery store soon._

You decided against showering, as you were about to get sweaty anyways. You went ahead and started finding what clothes would be best to dance in. You found your form-fitting black cycling shorts, sports bra and a loose black tee shirt. You put everything on and threw on your gray running shoes.

Going into the bathroom, you quickly wash your face and tie your hair up in a tight ponytail. You brush your teeth next and try to decide weather or not you should wear makeup. You decide that some light coverage never hurt and only put on concealer with a tinted chap-stick.

You felt pretty and ready for action. You knew that you weren't great at dancing but you were going to try your best to impress Jungkook. Your thoughts drifted off to what he might wear for practice, when you heard a light knock on your door. It was definitely different from the loud knock that belonged to Namjoon.

Running to the door, you paused to catch your breath before opening it. "Hey Jungkook, I'm ready for practice when you are." You smiled brightly at him ecstatic to be spending most of the day with him.

He was looking handsome like usual, wearing a black tank top, exercise shorts, a black athletic jacket and black sneakers. He grinned down at you, clearly excited that you were too. "Alright then, let's go."

He lead you to the elevator and pressed the button for the ninth floor. "Have you decided on lunch or coffee, later today?" He grinned at seeing your blushing face at his sudden question.

"I'll probably be ready for lunch by then, plus I already had some coffee this morning." You answered him as casually as possible. You had to act as if you were going to hang out with your best friend from back home.

The two of you had arrived at the dance practice room. You stood in front of the large mirror and waited for his instructions.

"Now, what I feel would be the easiest way to introduce you to the basics, as well as for me to see what you already know, is to pick a song and dance that you want to learn. Have any off the top of your head?"

You put your hand on your chin in thought for a moment before one came to mind. "Oh, I got one! "Hip" by Mamamoo. I am obsessed with it and couldn't get sick of it."

He grinned. "Good one. That one will have a good mix of basics as well as more advanced parts to the dance. Just don't get discouraged when we go over the harder parts. This could take a few weeks to master. Once we do however, Hobi will want to see you dance it and then we can work on learning other songs that will have moves in them that Hobi's dance will also have."

He pulled out his phone and queued up the song to play out of the nearby speakers. "You ready? Just watch me a few times and try to practice along, until you feel like your learning it."

He stood in front of you a ways with his back facing you. He watched the video once before dancing to it the second time the song played.

He danced two more times like that before turning around to watch you try. You felt like you failed miserably the first time, and he must have noticed the look of disappointment on your face.

"Hey come on don't look like that!" He pouted at you playfully making you giggle. "That wasn't as bad as your thinking it was, you stayed in time to the beat the whole time! That's more than a lot of people can say...just ask Jin." He smirked.

You laughed then fake gasped. "Hey! That wasn't very nice Jungkookie!" You wagged your index finger at him. Both of you chuckling.

"Alright, you're right." He moved to stand next to you. "It might be easier for you to watch it a few times and pick one of the members to copy. That way, you can focus on what one person is doing instead of all of them. I'll pick the person next to the person you pick and I'll dance with you, okay?"

"Okay that sounds like a good strategy." You picked, told him who you picked and then he chose one to watch and copy as well.

The two of you would watch, then dance, and repeat for around three hours. There were a few times where you were struggling to move your muscles a certain way, and Jungkook would gently grab your arm or leg and put it where it was supposed to be. Every time he touched you, your body stiffened up and you felt a weird sensation in your stomach.

The two of you were sweaty by now and just finished up practice. You headed back up the elevator to the tenth floor. You walked towards your dorm, noticing that Jungkook was following you. When you reached your door, you turned around to look at him, he must have something that he wanted to say to you.

"I'll meet you here in say, about 40 minutes or so?" He asked.

You nodded, "Yeah that will give me plenty of time to get ready."

He nodded and left, while you entered your dormitory. You quickly showered while blasting _Map of the Soul; Persona_.

You wanted to pick out something cute and simple, that would also be comfortable. You threw on a Mauve T-shirt dress, with a short denim jacket and completed it with your brown ballet flats.

You pulled your hair up into a elegant but simple hairdo. You started with a low ponytail and then flipped it so that it was twisted, adding a rose gold hair clip.

You had an earring and necklace set, made out of rose gold that were little bumblebees. Putting those on, you added a matching rose gold ring, then went into the bathroom to do your makeup.

You did your usual routine of coverage and foundation first. Next you added pink eye-shadow with some brown eyeliner and mascara as well. You decided to put on a pale pink lip color to complete your overall cute look.

You heard a light knock on your door knowing who it was, you grabbed your purse making sure you had your phone, and went to greet him.

Jungkook was wearing a pair of tight black pants, a long sleeve black shirt with gray horizontal stripes, a black dress jacket and matching black dress shoes. He was looking quite dashing.

He stared at you for a moment with his mouth slightly agape in awe. "Wow...You look beautiful. Ready to depart, my Jagiya?" He held out his bent arm, indicating that he wanted you to hold onto it.

You couldn't help but blush, and was more than happy to oblige him. The both of you got into the elevator. On the way down, you decided to ask him something that you had been wondering about for some time now.

"Hey Jungkook, why do you call me Jagiya?" you looked up into his face to see his reaction.

Now it was his turn to blush. "Well, I thought it was a good nickname for you because you seem so kind and sweet. Why? Do you not like it?" He looked at you, concerned that he had been offending you.

You gave him a shy smile, "No it's not that, I like it. It's just that, I don't really have a nickname for you yet." You had a disappointed look on your face.

The elevator doors opened and Jungkook led you towards the building's parking deck.

"How about we come up with one for me by the end of today? We are about to hang out together for a while, so it's the perfect time to do so. Don't you think?"

He opened the passenger's car door for you, allowing you to get inside his car. He then got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Wow, this is the nicest car I've ever been in." You were amazed by the leather seats, the wooden dash and the futuristic-looking, built-in technology features.

Jungkook smirked in response. "I have a place in mind for lunch. Do you want to check it out?"


	5. Lunch (Date?)

Chapter 5: Lunch (Date?)

You two decided to try a new Chimaek restaurant that wasn't far away from the Big Hit building. You were starving from working so hard on your dancing earlier. Going inside, you noticed that the place wasn't crowded as it was a little later than the typical time for the lunch rush.

A waitress showed you two to your table and you both look over the menu. You two didn't have to look long before you ordered a variety of different styles of fried chicken, with quite a few beers to split between you two.

You figured that having some beers would help the two of you talk easier and get to know each other a bit better. Your beers came first so you both started drinking while waiting on the food to arrive.

"Jungkook, Namjoon has told you some things about me and I have as well. You should tell me some things about you now, that I might not know." You stared at him for a second then took a large sip.

He looked nervous for a few seconds before clearing his throat. "Okay let's see... My favorite foods are cheese, melons and apple mangoes. My favorite color is red. I enjoy drawing and watching movies. My motto in life is; it would be better to die than to live without passion. How's that for a start?"

You were taken aback by all the information he had given you about himself. "Okay, my favorites foods are also cheese, peaches and cantaloupes. My favorite color is teal. I already told you my hobbies, but I also enjoy learning about history. I don't really have a motto, but I do believe that you should always be expanding your knowledge and doing what makes you happy in life."

He nodded and seemed impressed with your responses. "So I guess we know a bit more about each other now. Our interests and what we like, seem to be complementary to each other." He grinned at you, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, I would say so." You smiled back at him, you were glad to be spending so much time with him and found yourself curious about what he was thinking.

The food had arrived by now, and both of you started devouring it with enthusiasm.

The two of you had finished eating quickly, barely saying any words to each other. Only sounds of enjoyment from the delicious food.

Once finished, the waitress took away the dirty plates and both of you stayed there for a while longer, drinking and talking about any and everything.

This went on for about an hour, covering topics like music, animals, movies, games and television shows. Suddenly Jungkook's expression became radiant as a thought came to his mind.

"Now that we have gotten to know each other quite well, I hope you are feeling more comfortable around me. I would really enjoy doing some karaoke with you right about now, Jagiya." He smiled mischievously.

Your eyes widened in surprise by his request. You had no idea he would be so eager to hear you sing. You figured that you were probably comfortable enough with him by now, and also being a little tipsy from the beers didn't hurt either.

You sighed and took a huge swig, finishing the last of your current beer. "Alright, fine. I see that you are determined and thankfully for you, I'm the perfect amount of tipsy for some Karaoke."

He beamed his adorable bunny smile at you and got up to pay for the meal. You weren't expecting this and had meant to pay for half of it, but he had beat you to it. _Was this really a casual date after all, or is he just being a gentleman? I've got to find out._

When he had returned he found you making a sour face at him, although it was a playful one. "Jungkook, I was going to pay for my half. Why didn't you ask me before going ahead and paying for everything?!"

His face was quizzical but then he smiled shyly. "Well...I never have to worry about money because I make plenty of it, so I'm more than happy to pay for things. Plus, I guess I had kinda assumed that this was like ...a date...although I've never been on one before..." He trailed off, uncomfortable that he brought this up.

You were frozen in shock by hearing him say these words, and he was waiting on you for a response. "Uh..I..um... I know that when I asked you to go out with me to lunch or coffee, that it sounded like it could be one, but I wasn't sure if it was or not." You fidgeted uncomfortably before continuing. "Jungkook don't misunderstand me, I do like you. You're sweet, funny, interesting and a talented person."

"However, you are five years younger than me. Normally that isn't something I think about when I like someone, but I think it's just too big of a difference. Plus, you are an Idol, there's no way I'm qualified to date an Idol. I'm so sorry Jungkook, I'm just not sure if it's a good idea for us to try to date each other." You fell silent and could barely bring yourself to look him in the eyes. You were deeply ashamed of yourself for rejecting him for these seemingly trivial reasons.

His face fell, he looked so dejected. It pained your heart to see him like this. Since you first met him he had been nothing but happy and playful. Seeing him like this now, and knowing that you had caused it, was almost too much to endure.

You thought that he must have been so excited about this time with you, and that he really must like you. You were about to tell him to convince you otherwise, when he finally spoke.

"That's okay, I understand. Can I still hang out with you and call you my Jagiya though?" He asked in a tender voice.

Your heart fluttered, even after rejection he only wanted to be close to you. "Of course Jungkook, I would be hurt if you didn't. You still have to help me find your nickname too, remember?" You smiled softly at this adorable man.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled softly in an attempt to hide his true feelings of disappointment in that moment. He just wanted to pretend that the conversation didn't happen.

The two of you left the restaurant and started walking down the street. Jungkook was busy telling you about the next location. "It's really close by which is fortunate for us, because neither one of us should be driving anytime soon." He chuckled as he saw you sway a bit, more tipsy than you previously thought.

You chuckled too, "Yeah that is fortunate. I drank quite a few beers and I'm a lightweight because I don't drink often."

The two of you walked side by side for a few more minutes in peaceful silence. You were both enjoying the pleasant weather this afternoon and simply being in each other's company. Neither one of you feeling pressured to make conversation.

What neither one of you knew was, that both of you were deep in thought about the other. You were contemplating taking back what you said about Jungkook being too young for you to date. Jungkook was trying to figure out how to convince you to date him despite his age.

Arriving at the karaoke bar, the two of you quickly find a machine.

"I'll go first, if you think that might help you not feel so nervous" He looked into your face trying to read your expression.

"No thanks, that might have the opposite effect actually haha." You chuckled, "Everyone in the world already knows that you can sing." You blushed as he grinned.

You decided to warm up to one of your favorite songs to sing to, even if it doesn't show off your best vocal skills. It's a soulful song by British singer Joss Stone called _Spoiled_.

Jungkook listens deeply to the lyrics and how you sing them with emotion. At the end of the song he stands up and claps, he looks as if a tear had welled up in one of his eyes. "Wow, I knew it! I had a feeling that you had some vocal talent! You really seemed to enjoy singing in that R&B style."

You nodded blushing deeply. "Yeah, that's my favorite way to sing. Unfortunately, I believe her voice is deeper than mine, so it doesn't really show my actual vocal range."

"Well choose another then, I don't mind." His smile lessened for a moment. "Just tell me one thing..." He looked concerned, "You sang that with such emotion, it made me curious as to weather you had felt that heartache before?"

You were caught off guard, looking at him in bewilderment before replying. "No, nothing like what's in the song. I have been broken up with before in high school with someone I really liked, but it was nothing serious like that."

Jungkook nodded in understanding, but his concerned expression remained. That is, until your next song selection started playing, which was _DDD_ by Exid.

He was surprised and even more so when you told him that you needed his help. You quickly said, "Don't judge my Korean too harshly, but I love Hyerin's power notes in this song. Could you help me with most of it, especially with the rapping?" You gave him a pleading look and he nodded, smiling.

You two hit the notes perfectly, occasionally bumping into one another and having a great time. At the end of it, he complemented you again on how well you sang your parts. He then asked you to choose another song for you two to sing together, but this time in English, so he could have a difficult time with the words.

You accepted smiling. You had a perfect song in mind. Suddenly _Bad Guy_ by Billie Eilish started playing. You smirked at him, knowing how much he loved the song and he laughed joyously.

The two of you got extremely animated while performing and almost started yell-singing in excitement towards the end of the song.

When it ended, you were both laughing so hard that tears were forming in the corners of your eyes. You both had to sit down and catch your breaths for a moment.

The two of you sang a few more times then decided that it was time to head back to Big Hit. Jungkook said, "We should see if one of the members will come pick us up as well as my car. I still think it would be a bad idea for us to drive, it hasn't been long enough."

You nodded in agreement and was feeling sad that your fun time with Jungkook was coming to an end. You still needed a nickname for him too... You had been brainstorming different names for him in your head, all afternoon. You do a final google search and decide on the perfect one.

"Yeah you're right, Tokki-sonyeon." You started laughing, and laughed even harder at his perplexed expression.

"I just found your nickname! What do you think?"

He blushed then showed his signature bunny smile, which is what inspired the nickname in the first place.

"Yeah I actually do like it." He took a step toward you making you blush and look up into his face. "Almost as much as I like you, (YN)."

Your heart started thumping wildly in your chest and you were frozen in place. You wished he would make a move to touch you.

He stood there for a moment, before finally saying that you had something in your hair. He reached up, brushing the top of your head with his hand.

After standing close together, for what felt like an eternity, He stepped back, grabbed his phone and called one of the other members to see if they would help you two out.

He ended up giving Jimin a call to see if he and Jin wouldn't mind coming to pick you guys up. Jungkook explained what had happened to both of them. Jimin was laughing and Jin didn't scold Jungkook... too much.

While waiting on the ride to arrive, you couldn't stop thinking about the few times Jungkook had gotten close to you, or when he touched you during dance practice. You felt as if your heart was internally struggling with your brain, on weather to accept that you wanted him.

When you saw the other two members arrive, you thanked Jimin and Jin for helping you and Jungkook out of the predicament you two had gotten into. They laughed it off saying things like, how Jungkook and I must have worked hard earlier to need to have a few drinks.

Jimin was dropped off at Jungkook's car in order to take it back, while Jin drove you and Jungkook home. Jungkook was sitting with you in the backseat, finding funny memes and internet videos to share with you. Both of you were cackling like crazy, sharing a similar sense of humor. A few times you noticed Jin looking in the rear-view mirror at the two of you, curiously.

Jin let you and Jungkook out while he found a spot to park his car. The two of you headed into the building and then the elevator, continuously cracking jokes and laughing loudly.

He walked you to the front door of your dorm, like he did last night after meeting everyone. Jungkook gazed into your eyes with intensity, sparking your heart with emotion suddenly, like it had caught fire.

"I really enjoyed our time together today and I hope we can do it again soon, my Jagiya."

"Yeah, I really did too Tokki-sonyeon. I never knew how much fun I could have with you." You chuckled and swallowed nervously, unsure of what he might do next.

"I hope you sleep well tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully if you're not too busy with vocal practice with Jimin and Tae." The intense look in his eyes had passed. He was slightly smiling at you now, looking a bit gloomy.

"Thank you, I hope you sleep well too. If I don't see you tomorrow than we should at least text each other. Promise me Tokki?" You were feeling despondent by his sudden mood change.

He perked up, "Of course I promise Jagiya." He smiled again before saying goodbye and walking down the hall.


	6. Vocal Squad

Chapter 6: Vocal Squad

You woke the next morning to the sound of your alarm going off at 9:00. After making some coffee, you got dressed quickly and ordered a taxi on your way downstairs. You desperately needed groceries for your dorm. You had forgotten to do so yesterday as you were having so much fun with Jungkook.

In the taxi you decided to send a few texts. The first one was to Jungkook. "Hey Tokki, I hope you slept well. What are you up to?"

Your next one was a group text with Jimin and Tae. "Hey guys it's (YN), I was just wondering when and where vocal practice would be today? Jungkook mentioned something about it yesterday."

You arrived at the nearest supermarket and started looking around. Soon you realized that you were completely lost when it came to what to buy to make Korean meals. "I should have done some research before going to a foreign country." You spoke to yourself.

You heard a familiar voice behind you answer. "Do you need some help miss?" You turn around to see Jin.

"Thank goodness you're here! I really do need some help." You told him, looking sheepish.

"I'm buying groceries for the guys, so I'm more than happy to tell you everything that you need to know, about how to cook some good dishes while in Korea." He beamed at you and you started your shopping along with him.

Jin made recommendations to you on what to buy, how to make certain foods and even how to make different variants to classic dishes. At one point while he took his time selecting the best quality fruits, you checked your phone to see if you had any texts. You had three texts total, one from Jungkook and two from the group text with Jimin and Tae.

Jimin had changed the group's name to "Vocal Squad" and replied. "Hey (YN)! We will meet around noon on the 8th floor. I know you haven't been there yet so I've asked Tae to come pick you up at your door. See ya then!=p"

Tae had sent, "See you around then. :]"

Next you check your message from Jungkook. He had responded, "Good morning Jagiya, you're up early today. What are you doing right now? :)"

Texting Jungkook back, "I went grocery shopping and realized that I had no idea what to buy lol! Thankfully Jin was here too and is helping me now. What about you?"

You were grinning when Jin came back. He looked at you curious and smiling, "You look so happy right now. Who are you talking to, that makes you so happy? Your family?"

You gasped startled by his sudden reappearance. "Oh no, I'm not talking to them. It's just Jungkook." You tried to answer casually.

Jin looked at you as if he understood something that you were unaware of. "Ahh..."

Both of you got in line to pay for your groceries. Big Hit had given you a debit card, for them to put money on to pay you. This was for you to use for food while staying in Korea. You walked out of the store and saw Jin loading his food into the trunk of his car.

"Hey (YN), come on i'll give you a lift back to Big Hit. Don't spend money on a taxi." He smiled politely towards you, and you obliged.

After loading up the groceries and both of you were in the car he asked, "Do you want to listen to any music?"

"Yeah I would love to! I want to see how different the pop station is here is Korea, I bet it's awesome!" You beamed up at Jin. You enjoyed new experiences no matter how big or small.

The two of you jammed out to a variety of new and old K-Pop songs. You both were laughing and singing really loud, clearly having a great time.

When you arrived at Big Hit, Jin went inside the building to get a rolling cart, to make bringing in the groceries much easier. You two loaded up everything, taking notice of where each other's stuff was.

On the way up in the elevator you spoke what was on your mind. "Thank you so much for helping me today. I want to repay your kindness by cooking an American-style meal for you and the other members sometime."

A huge grin spread across Jin's face. "How can anyone turn down an offer like that? We would all love that!" He stated excitedly. "Besides, it was no problem and I'm glad that I could help."

You quickly put away everything you had just bought and began cleaning and organizing your dorm. You were so preoccupied that you didn't hear your text message notification go off.

Before realizing what time it was, you heard a new knock on your door. Going to see who it was, you discovered that it was Tae.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was. Let me just grab my shoes and phone and i'll be right out. Sorry again." You were slightly flustered and left the door open while you grabbed your things. You felt like it would be rude to close the door while he stood there waiting for you.

Tae waited there silently with a quizzical expression. After you were ready and had closed the door, he finally spoke.

"It's okay you know. We aren't in a rush or anything." He said quietly while looking deeply into your still flustered face.

"Oh..I see. I'll try to relax a bit then." You said embarrassed. You noticed suddenly how masculine and sexy Taehyung's features were, now that you were seeing him closer than before.

He smiled slightly and walked you to the elevator.

Once the doors closed he struck up a conversation with you. "I heard that you and Jungkook went out for lunch yesterday. His tone was casual but you noticed a hint of frustration, perhaps? He continued on.

"I think that's great, I'm glad that you are starting to feel comfortable around us already. We will all be spending a lot of time with you over the next few months." He flashed you a charming smile, you could feel the sincerity through his voice.

"Thank you Tae, I'm very excited about having the opportunity to work with and get to know all of the members. It's more than a dream come true." You were smiling in awe that this really was happening to you. You looked away from him feeling embarrassed once again.

"Hey, I know that we are Idols and everything, but don't forget that we are just people too." He gently smiled, his eyes expressing kindness yet very somber.

The elevator arrived at it's destination, the eighth floor. Tae led you through the first door down the hall and there sat Jimin at a computer. There was a digital audio workstation next to him with a chair, where Tae had just sat down at.

Jimin looked up and immediately beamed at you. "(YN)! Let's get started right away. Just go through this door into the recording room. There is a chair with a microphone set up in front of it and a pair of headphones too. You will use that to communicate with us in here. We are only going to record you singing different things upon your request for today, so you don't have to feel nervous or anything."

You did just liked he requested, putting the headphones on and sitting down. You sang two of the three songs that Jungkook heard you sing the day before. You started with _Spoiled_, then sang _Bad Guy_. You also sang _Blackbird_ and _Yesterday _by The Beatles. A few other songs came to mind and you decided to record singing them too.

Once Jimin said that everything was finished, through the headphones, he told you to come back into the room that him and Tae were in. You couldn't see them through the one sided glass and it had helped you relax enough to sing without feeling watched.

You immediately saw Jungkook in addition to the other two, he smiled brightly at seeing you.

"That was excellent (YN)!" Jimin borderline yelled in excitement. "We have a lot to work with, so you probably won't need too many voice lessons. I thought we would have to meet every other day, but I think we will only need to meet once a week." Him and Tae both beamed, looking proud of your accomplishment.

Your cheeks tinted pink at the complement. "Oh wow, thanks guys! You make it sound like I might actually have some skill or something heh." You chuckled slightly trying to hide your feelings and downplay how thrilled you were.

"Well, you do. You have natural talent, we only need some slight restructuring and guidance and you'll be perfect for backup vocals." Tae reasoned.

"I can't wait to show this all to Hobi. I'll give him a call to come over here as soon as he's done recording for the day." Jimin informed everyone in the room.

"Hey (YN), how about we head up to the dorm and play some video games in celebration of your hard work so far?" Tae seemed eager to spend some free time with you.

"Okay sure, that sounds like fun!" You answered excitedly. You glanced over at Jungkook and noticed him scowling at Tae with his jaw clenched. You couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them, they used to be inseparable.

Entering the dorm, you noticed that it appeared to be empty. "Where is everyone? I know that Hobi is busy working but what about the others?"

Jimin answered you "Jin went to the fish market to get some fresh fish for this week's meals, while Yoongi and Namjoon both went to help Hobi."

"I hope you don't mind that it's just the three of us." Tae said jokingly while flashing a grin towards you.

"Oh I don't mind." You couldn't help but smile back at him.

You all discussed what game to play, deciding that Mariocart was the best option so that everyone could participate.

Jimin called dibs on the recliner chair, leaving you to sit between the other two guys. The four of you sat playing for about an hour, with either you or Jungkook having victories. Tae was a fierce competitor though, consistently coming in third the entire time. By the end, he was wearing a scowl of disappointment.

Jimin got bored of playing, and losing the most, and asked if anyone else wanted ramen for a late lunch. Everyone did, so he went into the kitchen to make four servings.

"Does anyone want to watch a movie with our lunch?" Jungkook asked out loud.

"I could go for a movie or maybe start watching a show." You took turns looking between Tae and Jungkook in an attempt to read their expressions.

Tae looked as if he didn't have a preference, he sat there silently and only shrugged.

Jungkook was gazing at you with interest, his lips slightly parted. "You pick out what you want to watch, it doesn't matter to us." He continued to lock his gaze on your face refusing to look away.

You couldn't help the heat that rushed to your cheeks due to his relentless stare. "Okay... How about we watch a drama? Iv'e been wanting to watch one called, _Oh My Venus_, if that sounds okay to you."

They both nodded and helped show you how to put it on their TV. Not long after that, Jimin called for Tae to help him bring the food into the living room once it was ready.

As soon as Tae was out of sight, Jungkook stretched and wrapped an arm around your shoulders in a side cuddle position.

Your retreating blush had now returned in full force because of his subtle movement. You were frozen, scared that moving or saying anything might make him retreat.

Suddenly, Jimin and Tae entered the room chatting excitedly. You jumped startled and looked back at the TV acting casual. Jungkook kept his arm around you and took one lasting look at you, before following your example of acting casual.

You all ate and watched three episodes in a row, enthralled by the story of the show. At the beginning of the fourth episode, Jimin had received a call from Hobi and left to show him and the other members your recordings from earlier.

Tae had been silent the entire time, occasionally stealing glances at you and scowling at Jungkook anytime they met eyes.

Tae's expression was growing more and more despondent as time passed. Eventually he started texting on his phone. You noticed that Jungkook started getting text messages from someone about the same time that Tae was sending them. _Were they really texting each other while sitting on the same couch?_ It didn't make any sense to you.

Then out of nowhere Tae stood up looking furiously at Jungkook. In a voice as cold as ice, he spoke.

"I can't believe you, Jungkook... You knew how I felt and that still didn't stop you from acting selfish and breaking our agreement! Well I hope you're happy now, because you got what you wanted. I hope that it was worth ruining our friendship over."

His words cut deep and you saw this written on Jungkook's face. Tae's nostrils flared as he shot him an enraged look, before briskly leaving the room. He slammed his bedroom door behind him.

You quickly had paused the TV. "What in the hell was that all about? What happened?" You asked Jungkook, wide eyed and startled.

He sighed, "Let's discuss this somewhere else. Where can we go that's more private? The others should be returning anytime now, and I can't have them getting involved in what's going on between me and Taehyung."

You nodded in understanding and lead him out of the boy's dorm and towards yours.


	7. Confessions of Attraction

Chapter 7: Confessions of Attraction

You and Jungkook entered your dorm where you lead him to the gray couch in the living room area. You sat down first and he followed your example.

He was quiet and wore a nervous expression on his handsome features. You waited patiently for him to begin telling you what was going on between him and Tae. Taking a deep breath and looking down at his feet, he began.

"Well it started not long after you met Tae and I." He paused, "I don't know if I should be telling you all of this, but I don't think it can hurt anything at this point."

"Taehyung had expressed right away that he was interested in getting to know you better. Specifically mentioning that he found you cute. I told him that I felt the same way as he did, ...about you." He paused to look up into your eyes, meeting your compassionate gaze. He looked back down before continuing on.

"Jimin was there, and he told us that we didn't need to be competing for the same romantic interest. Jimin was concerned that this would drive a wedge between mine and Tae's friendship and potentially cause problems in the group. He might have been right." He paused briefly, before proceeding.

"So we made an agreement; we would be friendly towards you and if you happened to develop feelings towards one of us, than the other would accept it. We wanted to leave the decision up to you entirely."

He took another deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and slumping his shoulders in remorse. "I'm a terrible friend. I couldn't help myself but to flirt with you and find a way to spend more time with you." His voice quivered as he spoke, he was attempting to hide his emotions. He covered the tears forming in his eyes, with his hands.

You pulled him into a hug, slowly rubbing his shoulders to attempt to comfort him. "Jungkook, you are not a bad friend. Just because you made a few bad choices, doesn't make you a bad friend."

He pulled out of your hug gently, as if saying he didn't deserve your comfort. Jungkook shook his head in shame. "He has been upset with me ever since I walked you back the night you met us. He also thinks that it was unfair and wrong for me to go out to lunch with you. I don't know if he will forgive me."

Opening his eyes and looking at you, he had a tear flowing down his soft cheek but wiped it away before falling. "I'm sorry (YN). I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry you are a part of our argument." He looked back at his feet again, unable to bring himself to keep looking at you.

Your heart was conflicted. You really did care for Jungkook a lot, and apparently he felt the same about you. He was willing to risk one of his most important friendships for a chance at spending time with you. Tae was mad at him for wanting this, because that's what Tae wanted as well.

You couldn't stand the thought of the two of them no longer being as close as they were. That would surely negatively effect BTS in all areas of their work, and you refused to let this happen. You decided that you will fix this rift between them, no matter the costs. Even if you might lose Jungkook's friendship in the process.

He still couldn't bring himself to look at you. "Jungkook, look at me."

He did as you requested, the remnant of tears making his eyes glossy.

"I'm sorry that all of this has happened, but I'm sure Tae will forgive you. He just needs some time to calm down and to heal from his hurt." You grabbed his hands in yours, rubbing them affectionately. "Just give him some time."

He looked down at your joined hands. Looking back up at you he smiled gently. "Yeah, I bet you're right."

It dawned on you how affectionate this gesture was even between friends, so you slipped your hands out from his and clasped them together in your lap.

"Tae feels that it was unfair for you to get to know me first. Right?" You inquired. Jungkook nodded in response.

"I think that he won't feel as slighted as he does now, if I spend some time getting to know him. Let me and Tae spend some time together like you and I did."

He nodded his head in agreement so you pressed on. "If he asks me anything about what we did together, I'll answer truthfully. That way he will know for certain and all three of us can have trust among us. We only hung out as friends anyway, so it's not like there is anything for Tae to feel upset about." You reasoned.

"That's true." He was looking calmer now but also still troubled. It was as if what you just said, made him feel even more dejected.

"That being said, I think we should only use our nicknames for each other when it's just us. Don't you agree?" You were saddened that you felt like you had to be careful about what you said and around whom. You wanted to avoid causing any more problems between Jungkook and Taehyung though.

Jungkook studied your expression, while his read sorrow and regret. "Again, I'm so sorry (YN). I should probably leave now, I've caused you enough stress for one day. It's not fair for me to ask for your help, so please don't feel like you have to." He got up and started making his way towards the door.

"It's okay, Jungkook. I want to help both of you guys mend things. I don't like the idea that I influenced your friendship in such a negative way. Will you let me help, if I can?" You heard the pleading tone in your voice and wondered if he heard it too.

He had turned to face you as you spoke, and nodded, "If you feel this way, than it's fine with me. I can't speak for Taehyung however. I'll get going then, see you later (YN)." He closed the remaining distance between him and the door in two strides and was out without a second glance.

You hated seeing gloomy Jungkook and moody Tae. Something had to be done about this.

You went outside onto your balcony for some fresh air and quiet, in order to contemplate your next move. You sat out there for a couple of minutes before finally deciding that it was time to reach out to Tae.

You open up a new text message and select Tae as the recipient. Texting, "Hey Tae, it's me (YN). I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

After sending it you realized, _T__his is what I probably should have sent to Jungkook. _You couldn't help but blush to yourself, you knew exactly why you didn't phrase it like this with him... because you do like Jungkook. You were feeling frustrated over being so conflicted with how you felt towards him.

The alert from your phone indicating a new text, pulled you from your thoughts. Opening it you read Taehyung's reply, "Hey (YN)! Yeah I would like that. What do you have in mind?"

You thought for a moment and knew something that would be fun. You texted, "Do you know of any restaurants that might have more of a western menu? Lol I'm feeling homesick already, mostly for the foods that I'm used to."

Taehyung responded quickly. "I do know of one and I haven't been there in a long time, so it's perfect. I understand how you feel about being homesick and I'm sorry. I'll do my best to cheer you up haha!"

As you were reading, he followed up with a cute GIF of Tata cheering. This made you grin, he was so sweet.

"Haha, thanks Tae. When do you want to eat there?" You sent your inquiry, and went back inside your dorm to wait for the answer.

You sat down on your couch subconsciously staring at the place Jungkook had been sitting. Then you received another text, bringing you back to awareness.

_Tae_-"How about 6:00 tonight? I'll come pick you up at your front door just like earlier, if that sounds good to you?"

You were feeling nervous. _If me and Jungkook hanging out was easily mistaken as a date, than going out to dinner with Tae definitely will be seen that way as well. I don't want to hurt Jungkook's feelings by making him feel like I'm going on a date with another man. What am I going to do? _

_I feel like I need to talk to Tae about everything in person, before we go out to eat. He's not even acknowledging what happened earlier when he spoke coldly towards Jungkook._

You texted Tae, "Yeah that sounds fine. I kind of need to talk to you about something before we go. Would you be willing to come inside for a while?"

He responded, slower this time. "Yeah, I can do that. I'll see you at 6:00 then."

You were feeling like some alone time before hanging out with Tae, so you put on some of your favorite American artists' music and checked social media. You did this for about 20 minutes before becoming bored and deciding to tidy up the place.

Before long it was time to get dressed for going out to dinner. You didn't want to dress too sexy, as you didn't want to give Tae the wrong impression. You found a simple black dress that was short sleeved and had pink cherry blossoms on it. It was simple and not particularly flattering on you either.

You brushed then divided up your hair into two halves, (top and bottom), tying the top part up into a mini ponytail. You picked out your silver and pink earrings with a simple silver necklace and ring to match. You then put on your makeup, recreating a similar look as the one you wore with your white dress with roses.

You were putting on your black fabric sandals, when you heard a loud knock coming from your door. You quickly turn off the music that was still playing and glance at the clock, seeing that it was now six. Tae was here.


	8. Singularity

Chapter 8: Singularity

You quickly approached the door, opening it to allow Taehyung to enter your dorm. The second that you saw his face, you realized how excited he was to see you and it made your heart skip a beat. His eyes matched his warm smile.

You smile cheerfully at him,"Tae! come on in." He was looking quite dapper, wearing one of his expensive matching pants and jacket sets, and wearing equally expensive jewelry. You felt extremely under-dressed, but for some reason didn't feel too concerned about it.

You led him into the living room area and gestured for him to sit down on the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?" He shook his head 'no', so you sat down on the small gray and black accent chair, that was next to the couch.

He was studying your face trying to read your expression. You hoped that it was remaining neutral and not betraying your thoughts. You were thinking about Tae and Jungkook's argument, making you feel tense and nervous about how to breach the subject.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

"Tae, I was hoping that we could discuss something before we go...just to clear the air." Now it was your turn to study him.

He appeared to have felt your tense energy and was looking serious now. "Sure thing, what is it?" His questioning gaze felt as if it were piercing your being.

You swallowed, "I'm confused about what happened between you and Jungkook. Is everything okay between y'all?"

"I don't know what he has told you, but there's nothing for you to worry about. I'll make sure we work things out. However, I do think that he needs to feel bad about going back on his word to his best friend." His expression was solemn and he had been avoiding looking into your eyes.

He paused to look into your face now, a grin appeared and he chuckled. "Haha, y'all. Your accent is extremely cute by the way."

You blushed, caught off guard by his comment, and he smirked in response.

"Don't try to change the subject Tae, please." You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose with two fingers. "So... you're saying that you are upset with him, but that you guys will eventually work it out?" You wanted to make absolutely sure that you understood him. You didn't like how he tried to suddenly switch the conversation.

Tae had been looking around the room. Weather because he was uncomfortable or bored, you weren't sure.

Now his eyes deliberately found yours before saying, "I promise you that I'll make things right with JK. I just need to do it on my terms, when I'm ready to forgive him. Is that okay?"

His facial features looked so soft and melancholy. You could clearly see how the argument was really weighing on him, he didn't enjoy being upset with his friends.

"Yeah, that's fine. I mean it's y'all's friendship, not mine. I would feel really awful though, if I thought that I had come between your friendship with Jungkook. I really hope you two can patch things up soon. It would make me feel better about all of this."

You were looking away from Tae. Your thoughts were racing like a swirling storm inside your mind. Feelings of; uncertainty, anxiety, stress, infatuation, hope and loneliness were the most rampant ones. Every emotion that you were capable of feeling, seemed to bubble up to the front of your mind, like boiling water in a pot.

You couldn't make sense as to why you were feeling this way. Tae had just promised you that everything would be fine, and that it sounded like he was just trying to punish Jungkook for his transgression.

Tae just watched as you sat there in silence with your thoughts for a few moments. Then he cleared his throat to grab your attention before speaking.

"Hey (YN) if that is everything that you wanted to discuss, then why don't we head out to eat now?" You could hear his attempt to be chipper in his words. He was here because he wanted to have a good time with you, not to have a tense talk.

You faked a cheerful grin, "Sure, let's go!"

The conversation between the two of you was pleasant on the way to the restaurant. Upon arriving, you saw how beautiful the architecture of the building was.

"Wow! It's beautiful." You were staring out the car window as Tae was occupied parking his company-issued car.

He parked, then sprung out of the car to briskly walk over and open your door for you. Once you were out, he held out his arm for you to take. It reminded you exactly like how Jungkook had also done.

You took his arm although feeling somewhat guilty for doing so."Thank you."

Tae's gesture had made your cheeks rosy again. He was quite the handsome gentleman. You were enjoying your time with him so far, but something was off and you couldn't figure out what.

The two of you went inside, and were immediately brought to the nicest table in the entire restaurant. There wasn't even time for conversing before the waiter had emerged to take your orders.

You choose the salmon dish with asparagus and garlic potatoes. Tae had went with the steak but chose the same sides as you did. You both ordered Tea instead of wine.

You didn't want to have to ask another member for help getting back home, after going out and drinking irresponsibly without planning. You had learned from the first time and wasn't about to look any more irresponsible to the members.

The orders had just been taken. Tae looked like he was having a pleasant time and you were as well. He was easy to talk to and friendly. Tae asked you about what music you enjoyed and what you liked to sing.

You responded with your favorite groups from some different genres and explained how you enjoyed singing songs with some range and with some note holding.

By now, your entrees had arrived. You took the opportunity to change the topic away from yourself and instead onto Tae.

"Tae, tell me about photography. I think it's so cool, but how do I know that I'm taking actually worthy photos?"

You saw him look up from his plate and smile. Tae finished his bite and began going into the subject matter.

{ A short time later }

Dinner was finished and you were feeling stuffed. You and Tae were back in his car, heading back to the dorms.

"Thank you for dinner Tae, it was just what I needed to lift my spirits." You had been acting buoyant since arriving at the restaurant. You very much appreciated every kindness that was being shown to you by the guys, since you arrived.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm more than happy to take you somewhere outside the dorms, everyone needs to get fresh air from time to time." You nodded and he smiled at you, pulling into the parking deck spot.

He was walking you back to your front door. The whole time, you were being careful to stay out of range of him attempting to hold your hand.

Jungkook had held your hand the night that the two of you had spent time together. You just instinctively knew that, you didn't want to do anything like that, with Tae.

You were growing increasingly more nervous the closer the pair of you got, to your front door. You had a flashback to how things felt between you and Jungkook, when he walked you back on that night. You thought that you and him could have kissed, and you had wanted that. _Oh no, I still want that._

_How am I going to let Tae down easy without upsetting him further, about all of this going on between the three of us!?_

Time was up. You were now standing across from each other in front of your dorm door.

Tae was looking shy, he was smiling gently and blushing slightly. "Thank you for reaching out to me, wanting to spend time together. It really brightened my day when I needed it most." His eyes danced with sincerity.

"Oh uh... It's no problem. I should thank you really, for buying me dinner. That was so kind of you, you're a really good friend." You had put just a tad emphasis on the word 'friend', so that it was unmistakable to him.

It was, you saw it in his eyes, the slight dejection.

Apparently it wasn't enough of a hint, that you didn't reciprocate romantic feelings.

Taehyung had quickly closed the distance between you, planting his lips on yours.

You get his lips off of yours, by pushing against his chest with your hands, hard. "Stop!" You accidentally yell.

He just looks at you confused and shocked for a moment before gaining composure. "I'm sorry, I must be mistaken. I thought you liked me more than I realized you did. Have a good night, I'll see you later."

He turned around and walked briskly to the boy's dorm door, disappearing through it instantly. You knew that he was embarrassed and it pained you.

You went inside your dorm but felt as if in a haze. _I can't believe he actually kissed me._ You were still in shock so you only managed to sit down on your couch.

You felt so emotional again. You were worried about Tae being sad or angry with either you, JK or both of you. You were also concerned about telling Jungkook everything that happened. _Will he still care for me after finding out that Taehyung kissed me? ...I hope so..._

Your body moved on auto-pilot getting ready for bed. You don't even remember showering, changing and laying down.

It took you longer than you would have liked, for you to get sleepy and finally fall asleep. You dreamed stress dreams all night. Worrying that you had caused this rift among close friends, that it would lead to terrible consequences like the group splitting up.

You woke up in the middle of the night sweating and horribly hot.


	9. Working It Out

Chapter 9: Working It Out

The next morning had finally arrived, after a long night of tossing and turning. You were not looking forward to today in the slightest. You had barely gotten any sleep, and soon you would have to meet Jungkook and Hobi down in the exercise room for an introduction to weight training.

You had been sipping on coffee and munching on a grainy, granola bar trying to figure out what would be best to wear. Then, _ping!_ your text notification alert went off.

It was Jungkook. "Hey (YN), I'll be heading toward your place soon to pick you up for our workout day with Hobi. If that's okay...?"

You were concerned with his lack of confidence, about weather you wanted to see him or not. You responded as quickly as possible. "Yeah! That sounds great, thanks!" You added a blushing smiling emoji as well. _That should hint to him a little, that he makes me happy and blush._

It dawned on you suddenly that you were still in your nightgown. You set down your coffee cup and sprinted towards your bedroom. There you picked out some loose black athletic shorts, a plain light blue tank top, and your grey sneakers with black socks.

You proceeded to dash into the connected bathroom, hastily throwing your hair up into a high twisted bun. You made sure not to forget your moisturizer and your concealer for some light coverage. Thinking to yourself,_ I didn't sleep that great last night and I can see my dark under-eye circles._

You entered the living room to pack up your swimsuit and towel into your athletic bag, when you heard Jungkook's knock at your front door. _Okay, just be cool. The moment to tell him will present itself. I just need to be patient._

Double checking that you had your phone and keys as well, you then opened the door and stepped outside to greet him. He was wearing some of his typical baggy style of clothing for working out in. As soon as he saw you he grinned softly.

"Are you ready to learn about some weight training?" He smirked before chuckling. "Don't worry, it will be a gradual growth process so we are starting with small, light weights."

It didn't matter much to you what you were doing...as long as you were with him. You smiled cheerfully back at his chipper demeanor. "Of course I'm ready! Lead the way Tokki-sonyeon!" You laughed heartily, running off playfully ahead of him and towards the elevator.

He beamed and chased after you, laughing. "Hey!"

You had pressed the button by the time he had gotten there, so you decided to tease him. "Haha! I won! I beat the Golden Maknae!" You chortled at yourself.

He ran up to you and upon hearing your teasing words, decided to tickle you mercilessly. "I'll show you who's the Golden Maknae muhahaha!" He put on a evil laugh, while his hands roamed up and down your sides. They never strayed into sexual territory.

You were now howling in a fit, the sound of his laughter mixing in with yours. Nothing could stop your body from beginning to smolder with desire for him. _This kind of close contact can be dangerous. ...Mmm... but I like this..._

The elevator doors opened, catching Jungkook by surprise. You used his sudden halt of attacks to your advantage, by slipping inside the elevator out of reach. He decided to give up the attack and instead joined you in the elevator.

Feeling your cheeks burn hot with a blush, as well as a dull warmth between your thighs, you started thinking of things to counter your sudden want for Jungkook. You didn't want to have this feeling, before having to train with Hobi.

The elevator begun it's decent and the two of you were breathing hard, still chuckling occasionally. You both stayed quiet throughout the ride down, in order to catch your breaths. Something told you it was also so that, you two could take in the moment. You two were just in such close physical contact with one another, that it had caught you both by surprise.

When the doors opened you felt confident and ready to learn. Ready to make Hobi proud, you strode on into the workout room immediately spotting him near the squat rack.

"Oh hey guys! Come over here!" Hobi shouted excitedly at you and Jungkook, from across the room.

Jungkook had been walking behind you. You jogged the rest of the way over to Hobi and noticed that Jungkook had copied your movements.

Hobi waited until you had stopped in front of him to continue. "Okay I'm going to go around and show you the proper form to do these exercises first. Then, you two will go over some stretches before you attempt to do these lifts. How does that sound for today?"

You nodded in approval, "Yeah that sounds great! Is there anything you could tell me about this that might help a beginner like me?" You nervously chuckled.

He thought for a moment before replying. "It will take many times of doing this routine, before you feel like you have truly mastered the forms correctly. It will be frustrating at times, but don't let it discourage you. The payoff is far too rewarding!" He beamed at you.

You couldn't help but beam back at him, he was so encouraging. Hobi really was just like a ray of sunshine.

The following hour was going to be spent watching Hobi go through the three different weight exercises; squats, dead-lifts and bench presses. Five sets of each with five reps each time.

_Not too bad, I got this._ You thought to yourself.

Hobi went through the different exercises with ease and precision. He was an excellent teacher and looked so athletic and handsome the entire time he worked. He was done well before the hour had passed, deciding to go into one of the single-person locker rooms to shower and change.

"Well, I guess we need to start stretching so that we can do our turns." Jungkook stated matter-of-factually.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." You were feeling nervous about being alone with Jungkook. You didn't trust your thoughts when you were alone with him. You had been coming to terms with how you felt about him, ever since you realized that Tae might want to be with you as well. This had pressured you into figuring out how you felt about them.

He showed you what stretches to do for which muscles. This consisted mostly of leg with some arm stretches. He would start to do one, then you would follow by copying his movements. You felt like you were doing a good job, feeling your muscles warm and loosen up.

Following his body movements allowed your mind freedom to roam, and gave you an excuse to analyze his flawless masculine body. _Look at that calf muscle... mmm.. his shoulders are so wide... Damn, why is he so sexy and cute at the same time!_

Right when you and Jungkook were about to begin, Hobi returned looking freshly showered and changed. He was going to act like your coach during your workout. He took a seat nearby to observe.

The two of you started with the squats. This was difficult and strange to you, but you tried not to complain. Next was the bench press, which you found surprisingly easy. Last was the dead-lift, the most intimidating of all.

Hobi and Jungkook both helped guide you with maintaining correct form, relieving your stress about possibly hurting yourself. You were already feeling sore but had surprised yourself by doing it all. You couldn't help but grin in satisfaction.

"Excellent job today! You should feel proud of yourself." Hobi was beaming at you, very pleased with what he saw.

Jungkook was also beaming at you while he tried to catch his breath, having just completed his own dead-lifts.

Hobi spoke, "(YN) I'm going to be very busy again in the studio over the next few days, so Jungkook has volunteered to be your workout coach. That is, if that is alright with you? You don't have to accept if you feel uncomfortable or anything." He waited for your reply, his energy suddenly serious.

You were taken aback by Hobi's sudden shift in demeanor. You responded quickly, "That's totally fine! I would love to work with Jungkook more. We have gotten to know each other quite a bit now." You gazed at Jungkook bashfully for a second, before shifting your gaze to Hobi in an attempt to convey your enthusiasm.

He seemed to accept your agreement and chuckled. "Okay, if he gives you any trouble you can always message me!" He departed laughing.

You and Jungkook were sweaty and red in the face due to all of the blood pumping in both of your bodies.

He took a couple of steps towards you, looking at you in a peculiar manner.

"Hobi is right, you know. You did fantastic and you should be proud." He was gaping at you with awe and pride.

"Awe, thanks! I do feel very accomplished with today. Thank you for your help and for encouraging me." You had the urge to touch him, even if only a small gesture. Smiling, you reached out indicating you wanted a high five.

He eagerly returned one to your waiting hand. Both of you blushed from the contact, but was masked by overheated skin.

The only thing to do next, was to change in one of the single-person locker rooms. You walked together over to the side of the room they were on, before choosing a pair that were next to each other.

You had planned on going straight to the hot-tub area next, to soothe your newly sore muscles. However, you were now curious about what Jungkook was planning on doing today, you had forgotten to ask him earlier.

"Psst! Jungkook!" You whispered as loudly as possible, while tapping your finger on the wall separating you two.

"Yeah?" He drummed his fingers across his side of the wall panel.

You hesitated for a moment, briefly visualizing what he was probably doing while talking to you. _Taking off his shirt, covered in sweat... Don't think about that!_

"Uh.. Oh, I was planning on trying out the hot-tubs now... I was just wondering if you felt like joining me..." You trailed off nervously waiting for him to say something.

You audibly heard him swallow nervously. "Sure... That sounds nice."

You were uncertain with his response. "Are you sure you want to? You don't have to, if you would rather do something else later." You were attempting to backpedal, feeling as if you had overstepped the line and made him uncomfortable.

"No! It's fine really. I think that's smart to do after doing exercises that build muscle. Let's do it." Jungkook was sounding much more confident now, reassuring your doubts.

You both quickly rinsed the sweat off before changing into your swimwear. It was titillating hearing his shower running, being able to tell when he was in the water and when he wasn't.

Emerging from the locker room, it dawned on you that you had forgotten a cover to go over your swimsuit. _Crap. Now everyone who sees me, knows what I look like in my bra and underwear._ You attempted to use your bag to cover your stomach area, feeling self-conscious.

Jungkook had just emerged as well, looking like a whole meal and could only be described in one word... _Muscular__. _You barely registered his teal swim trunks, too busy ogling at his lack of clothing and how athletic of a human being he truly was.

He noticed your purple two piece bikini and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He started to choke for a second, running off to grab a couple of water bottles for the two of you.

_Also a convenient excuse for a moment to regain his composure_, you thought to yourself, feeling more confident in your curves.

He showed you where the hot tub room was. It was tucked away in the corner, opposite from where you all had worked out earlier. He pushed open the door and steam billowed out in plumes. He continued to hold the door open for you. "After you."


End file.
